This invention generally relates to apparatus for cascading artificial snow downward by gravity over the branches of a decorative tree, and more particularly to a deflector of the artificial snow positioned at the top of the tree for more uniform dispersion of the artificial snow.
Several prior art devices are known to applicant. Burnbaum holds three separate U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,512, 3,415,513 and 4,076,234 which are directed to artificial snow apparatus for decorative trees such as Christmas trees. The '512 patent is directed to an overall artificial snow apparatus for Christmas trees which includes a conical-shaped deflector. The '513 patent is directed to the vibratory movement of the blower against the collecting receptacle, the system including a deflector having an inverted cone-shaped deflector element located in the path of the upwardly discharged artificial snow.
The '234 Burnbaum patent is directed to a uniquely-shaped, self-sealing conical artificial snow collecting receptacle, this invention also disclosing a downwardly oriented conical-shaped deflector.
Another invention to Ottinger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,830 teaches a unique intake conduit assembly having an intermediate exterior air inlet for collecting artificial snow within the catch basin for conveyance to the blower and also includes an upwardly oriented arcuate, concave, fluted deflector for dispersing the artificial snow over the tree.
The present invention provides for a unique dome-shaped artificial snow deflector for use in conjunction with an apparatus for continuously cascading artificial snow over the branches of a decorative tree. The deflector of the present invention more uniformly disperses the artificial snow than other prior art devices known to applicant.